


The Hurricane & The Spy Novel

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, Free day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Barry loves books. Julian runs a bookstore. Their meeting was, perhaps, written in the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedThread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedThread/gifts).



_The Hurricane & The Spy Novel_

 

Barry Allen loves books. He loves to read, loves to browse stores, loves to buy more books. And he’s recently discovered a tiny bookshop that stocks a lot of Barry’s favourite things – science-fiction, chemistry textbooks, biographies. Every nook and cranny of the building is filled with books. Plus it’s on his way to work so Barry can stop by whenever he feels like it.

 

 _Desmond Second-Hand Books_ has another perk. The shop is run by a very handsome blond man with glasses, a suit, and a British accent. Barry likes to visit weekly and browse for new items. He gets talking with the store owner and after a couple of weeks, he supposes their exchanges could almost be called flirty.

 

‘Nasty weather,’ Barry says, entering the store on a stormy Friday night. ‘Quite,’ the owner replies as Barry heads for the sci-fi section. ‘Hey, I’ve got something you might like. I kept it for you.’ Barry turns around with a smile to accept the book the handsome blond holds out to him. ‘Thank you.’ The blurb promises him a fast-paced, action-packed novel about two rivalling spies. ‘Looks good,’ Barry says. The bookseller nods. ‘I figured it’d be right up your street.’

‘Thanks for the personal service.’

‘Yeah, I don’t provide that for just any old customer.’ Is he flirting? Barry’s not entirely sure. Just in case, he shoots the other man an encouraging smile.

‘Two visits in one week, you’re breaking your pattern.’

Barry smiles. ‘Sometimes you have to change things up a bit.’

‘I couldn’t agree more,’ the man says, heading to the door to lock it and flip the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’. Barry checks his watch. ‘I didn’t know that was the time, I can come back tomorrow...’ He trails off when the owner steps in close to Barry and whispers, ‘If I wanted you to leave, I would have said so before I closed the door.’

‘Oh,’ Barry says, then gasps when the other man grabs him by the waist and pulls him close enough to start pressing kisses to his neck. ‘Is this okay?’ he asks softly.

‘Uh, yes,’ Barry pants, ‘Only - what’s your name?’

‘Julian,’ the store owner replies, pushing him up against a bookcase. ‘Yours?’

‘Barry.’ Julian claims his mouth in a bruising kiss and oh god, Barry is going to lose it, no question. But he needs to keep it together just for a little while longer because they’re making out in a brightly lit store and it’s dark outside. ‘Julian,’ he breathes.

‘Mmm,’ Julian says, redirecting his attentions to Barry’s earlobe. His hand shoots out to find purchase on a bookshelf, knocking a couple of paperbacks to the floor in the process.

‘We’re kind of – mmh – anyone can see us from the street.’

Julian nods. ‘I’ll grant you that. Okay, do you want to come into the back room? It’s a bit messy but there’s a comfy sofa, so...’ Barry smiles, takes Julian’s hand and follows him into a small dimly-lit room with boxes of books everywhere, a table with some food and drink, and indeed, a dark red velvety sofa.

 

‘Throw your jacket somewhere,’ Julian says so Barry drapes it across the back of a chair. He sits down on the sofa and Julian confidently straddles his hips, taking Barry’s face in his hands and kissing him thoroughly. Barry reaches up to undo the top button of Julian’s shirt and trail his fingers over his collarbone. Julian hums happily and gets to work on Barry’s own shirt buttons. ‘I knew you’d have great abs,’ Julian whispers in awe. Barry laughs, delighted, and says, ‘That’s the best compliment I’ve had in a while.’

‘A crying shame,’ Julian says seriously.

‘Is this real?’ Barry says.

‘You tell me.’

‘Cause it feels like a fantasy.’

Julian laughs. ‘So you fantasise about me? I like that.’ Barry turns bright red. He tries to hide it by pressing his mouth to Julian’s – delightful – collarbone. ‘It’s your accent,’ Barry mutters into hot skin, ‘It gets me every time.’

‘Well, that’s good to know,’ Julian says, deliberately exaggerating his accent. Barry responds by nipping Julian’s neck, holding back slightly. ‘It’s okay,’ Julian sighs happily, ‘I don’t mind if you mark me.’

‘Hickeys are no hallmark of a respectable bookseller, Julian,’ Barry says, keeping his mouth half an inch away from the other man’s skin. He can practically _hear_ Julian roll his eyes.

‘For fuck’s sake, Barry, put them somewhere they’ll be hidden by my suit then.’ Barry quickly unbuttons the rest of Julian’s shirt and gets to work marking up his shoulder.

‘Fuck, Barry.’

‘That feel good?’ Barry asks with a smirk, pulling back, admiring the red bruises blooming on Julian’s skin. ‘Y-yeah. Don’t stop.’ Barry slides Julian’s shirt off, shrugs out of his own, and throws both in the general direction of the table without looking to see where they land. He lets his hands wander all over Julian’s chest and back, discovering the other man loves to have his spine touched when Julian lets out a desperate little whine. Next thing Barry knows, Julian is undoing his belt and his pants, his fingers impossibly hot on Barry’s skin. Barry hurries to strip the other man in turn. Julian is glorious, freed from his fancy suit now discarded on the floor.

                                                                

‘I want to fuck you,’ Julian breathes into his ear, ‘Is that okay?’

‘Y-yeah. But I haven’t got –’

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Julian says, reaching into a corner behind a couple of boxes.

‘You keep condoms and lube at work?’ Barry says, pulling up an eyebrow. Julian smirks. ‘The looks you’ve been throwing me, I knew this would happen sooner or later.’

‘Cocky much?’ Barry lets Julian lift him up to straddle his thighs.

‘Was I wrong?’ Julian retorts, warming some lube between his fingers before breaching Barry carefully. Barry moans instead of bothering with a reply. Julian takes his sweet time preparing him. Barry writhes and whimpers in his lap, hissing, ‘C’mon, Jules, hurry up.’

‘Any job worth doing is worth doing properly.’

‘God, you’re being a dick right now,’ Barry grinds out. Julian laughs. ‘Ask me nicely.’

‘Please just – stop teasing!’

‘You’re gorgeous when you beg,’ Julian tells him, nuzzling Barry’s neck. His fingers leave Barry, who easily allows Julian to lay him down on his back.

‘You’re sure, right?’

‘ _Julian!’_ Barry snaps, desperately, grabbing at the condom Julian left on the floor and pressing it into his hand. ‘Okay, okay,’ Julian chuckles, kissing him deeply. Then, after a heartbeat or two, Julian is finally, _finally_ pressing inside of him and apparently talking about books for weeks is excellent foreplay. Barry gasps into Julian’s open mouth.

‘Oh god, you feel amazing,’ Julian whispers.

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ Barry chants, wrapping his legs around Julian’s to feel him slide deeper.

 

And when Julian moves, the earth moves with him.

 

Barry’s a lost cause as soon as Julian’s hand grips his cock – it’s embarrassing, really. Or it would be, but Julian barely lasts longer than him. He collapses on top of Barry, his mouth grazing his lover’s earlobe. ‘This personal service of yours is quite something,’ Barry says once his erratic breathing has calmed down somewhat. Julian bursts out laughing.

‘Times are hard,’ he says, ‘Gotta keep the customers coming back.’

‘Ah, so this is a regular occurrence for you,’ Barry says with a twinkle in his eyes.

‘No, but it could be.’ Apparently realising he may be pushing things, Julian adds, ‘If you’re interested.’

‘I might be.’ Barry shoots him a shy smile.

 

Barry and Julian doze off on the sofa for a while, eventually pulling apart and getting dressed. Barry hesitates, then presses a quick kiss to Julian’s lips.

 

‘See you next week,’ Julian says with a wink, before Barry heads out into the storm.


End file.
